Jonathan Von Strucker
Strucker's life Jonathan Von Strucker is a German-American Profossinoal Wrestler. Jonathan Was a simple person doing the hard-struggleing life, Stealing and always cheating, but that all soon changed as soon as he met his Trainer Brian Micheals, Micheals offerd him a place at his Wrestling camp, Jonathan accepted as soon as he knew a pay-check was coming along with the contract,Jonathan trained for a couple of months then departed from it once he was 90% ready, Jonathan Looked over sites of wrestling promotions to get a head start on his first contract, Taw was the place. After Taw closed down and left XWO because off his addiction to Cocaine, After spending six months in rehab Von Strucker met a group called Sangre Terrora a group of terroritst. Spending a year learning from the Group Bombing Sub-ways, and, Planes, Jonathan Departed with the group in good terms and is Training hard to wrestle once again, on October 7 08 he was mortally wounded in the neck by a stray bullet cruising the streets of Warshaw,Poland. TAW Jonathan went to TAW after his training, his first ever wrestling debut match was Against LIl Ray Rey which Jonathan Defeated him by pinfall in a Steel Cage Match, After that successful win, Jonathan Was placed in a Fatal-Fourway number 1 Contendership match to decide whos facing Mr.Ace for the TAW Fearless Championship at the Anihhlitaion Pay-Per-View, Jonathan had to face Micheal Vohan, Alex Stall And, Aslyum..which at the end of the night Jonathan Managed to pull off the win, Jonathan on July 29 at the Anihhliation Pay-Per-View Defeated Mr.Ace to win his first Championship Ever the TAW Fearless Championship, on August 27 at the Pay-Per-View Blood,Sweat, And,Tears Jonathan lost his title to Silent Kid, Jonathan then after loseing his title started a short/feud with Triple H, After the Successful feud and proved to be championship material, Jonathan got Another Title Shot to regain his Fearless championship which he did by defeating Silent Kid at the Pay-Per-View Lock-Up The Wolves. Soon after Jonathan regained his title Wrestler Virus, and, Aj Styles started feuding with Jonathan for the title..The feud ended after the Pay-Per-View Hell On Earth where Jonathan Lost his title by pinfall to Virus. MWE Still working for TAW, Jonathan Managed to get a contract with MWE thanks to his tranier Brian Micheals, Jonathan wrestled for MWE for 2 weeks even having a Number One Contendership for the MWE Television Title which was won by Frank Soprano, Jonathan Soon got out and went off to XWO. XWO Jonathan Debuted on XWO in September in a Fatal-Fourway Match in the Meltdown Brand, Jonathan faced Trey Jordan, Benjamin Brawler, and Kurt Wendlyer which he lost to Wendlyer by pinfall, The Next week Jonathan had the same match but this time came out Successful by pinning Wendlyer, Soon after his first win in XWO, Jonathan Joined a Brand Political Party Led by Edge against the General Manager's party. Jonathan Led his team mates on an episode of Meltdown to Victory in a 3 vs 3 matchup against the GM's team, Jonathan Scored a Pinfall against the rival team, by pinning Tyler Hensley. Death Von Strucker died on October 2, 2007 due to a bullet wound in the neck, Von Strucker was rushed to the Hospital and was pronounced dead. He had no family. The polish police solved the investigation and found out there was a Hooligan war in the area and which one of the fireing guns of that war landed unfortunately at Von Struckers neck. Highlights 2 Time - TAW Fearless Champion wrestle facts Signature - Sharpshooter Finisher - Chokehold Finisher- Olympic Slam Finisher - Clothesline Theme Song - "Gears Of War" - Megadeth Catch pharases - " You bring it, I bring it Bigger!" "Don't mess with the Best" "JVS is here and whatcha you got to say about that WOO!"